


A Cinderella Moment

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Post-Movie: Veronica Mars (2014), Veronica Mars Holiday Fic Grab Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: Veronica reluctantly agrees to attend a Navy function with Logan. Written for the VMHQ Holiday Grab Bag 2018





	A Cinderella Moment

"Sorry, Logan," says Veronica resolutely, deliberately avoiding his gaze as she moves around the kitchen. "If it involves fake smiling, I'm not going."

"Come on, Veronica, you promised."

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him pouting, but she refuses to look at him, knowing she'll likely end up caving if she does.

"Funny, I don't recall promising to go to this event specifically." She skirts around him, wiping down the countertops in an effort to look busy. "I did say I would make more of an effort, but I'm positive the words 'Navy Christmas Ball' never actually crossed either of our lips during that conversation."

Logan moves across the room, stopping in front of her, and ducking his head to get her attention as he looks at her beseechingly.

"Please?"

He's giving her his best 'wounded puppy dog' expression—the one she's sure he perfected by studying Pony for hours on end—and she feels her resolve starting to slip.

"No. Logan." She tries to put her foot down.

"Right, so you're just gonna make me spend the whole night by my lonesome?"

"Logan, come on." Veronica rolls her eyes. "You attended these things alone for years before we reconnected. I'm sure you can manage one night."

He straightens, a slight frown marring his handsome features as he starts counting off on his fingers. "Okay, first off, who says I went to them alone? I  _can_  get dates if I want them, you know. And second—"

"So, get a date, then," she cuts in snarkily. "And leave me out of it."

He shoots her a bemused, almost offended look, as he counts off another finger. "And  _second_ , I don't want to go with anyone else, Veronica. I want to take  _you_  to the ball."

She sighs, avoiding his gaze as she drops the dishcloth she's holding onto the counter. "Logan, you know how much I hate these kinds of events."

"So you keep saying, but when was the last time you actually went to one, huh?" he asks softly. "You've flat-out refused to go to any of them with me since we got back together, so how do you know you'll hate it? You might actually enjoy this one."

He reaches for her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them as she glances up at him and their gazes lock.

"Look, I really would like for you to accompany me to the ball tonight," he tells her sincerely. "I want you to meet my friends and colleagues, and for you to experience this part of my life with me. If this—us—is going to work, we need to support each other. There needs to be some give and take… but lately, it feels like I'm doing all the heavy-lifting, while you've gone back into avoidance mode."

Veronica bites her lip as she contemplates his words. He's completely right. He's been more than willing to fit in with her life over the last few months, but she's been reluctant to take that step for him. It's not that she doesn't want to be supportive, it's just that she finds the whole Navy thing really intimidating. The idea of donning an evening gown and heels just to spend an evening making awkward small talk with strangers, and desperately trying not to commit some major military etiquette faux-pas, just makes her want to run and hide.

But Logan's doing that pleading thing with his eyes, and it's making her insides melt. His expression is open and earnest, and it's obvious how much this means to him.

"Okay, fine," she says finally, against her better judgement. "I'll go."

His look of relief, combined with the bright, wide smile that lights up his face, solidifies the decision for her.

"Seriously?"

She nods, giving a small smile. "Yeah."

"Thank you." He grins, leaning in to kiss her, his lips soft and warm against hers. "You are an awesome girlfriend."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Veronica is freshly-showered, her make-up done and she's wearing a deep blue, flowing evening gown—one of only two formal dresses she owns. She's busy twisting and pinning her hair into her best approximation of an elegant updo when Logan enters the room. He catches her eye in the mirror as he approaches from behind, and rests his hands on her hips.

"You look incredible," he murmurs, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiles, securing the final pin and turning to face him. Her gaze travels up and down his form appreciatively. "And wow, so do you."

He's wearing his Dinner Dress Blues and he looks extremely handsome in the white dress shirt, black bowtie, gold cummerbund and dark trousers. He reaches for the jacket slung over a nearby chair and slides his arms into it, shrugging it on, then fastening it at the front. With a small smile, Veronica lifts her hand to his chest, fingers gently tracing the small medals pinned above his left breast pocket.

"What?" he questions softly, obviously seeing something in her expression.

She shakes her head. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're a  _military_ man now. I know I see you in work uniform all the time, but this is just so  _formal_ ; it makes it more real somehow."

He looks at her thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging, his lips curling up in a smirk. "Sometimes I can't believe it myself either."

His head lowers towards hers, and her eyes widen as she quickly holds up a hand to stop him. "Wait, no kissing."

"What?" He frowns, bottom lip jutting out. "Why?"

"You'll ruin my lipstick."

He scoffs. "Since when do you care so much about lipstick?"

"Since I'm trying to make a good impression on all your Navy people."

"You know you can just fix it after, right?"

_Okay, yeah, he has a point_ , she thinks, her eyes flicking to his mouth, as she seriously considers it. Logan obviously sees her indecision, because he moves closer again. Their lips are barely an inch apart when she shakes herself out of it and steps back firmly.

"No. I'm not letting you lead me astray, Echolls."

He chuckles, reaching for her again. "It's just a kiss, Veronica."

"I'm serious, Logan," she warns, turning back to the mirror and giving her appearance a final once-over. "No messing around before the ball. Knowing you, we'd probably never even make it there."

"Hmm, but isn't that what you want?" he says softly, meeting her gaze in the mirror as he traces one finger along her collarbone. "It would get you out of having to go."

"Logan, I've just spent almost two hours primping for this. I'm committed now."

"Okay, fine. No messing around." He kisses her temple, then lowers his mouth to her ear. "But when we get home later, all bets are off."

She grins, a tingle running down her spine. "You got it."

* * *

They pull up outside the Island Club at NAS North Island just after eight o'clock. Logan tips the driver of the private car service he hired for the night, and tells Veronica to stay put while he opens her door for her.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She grins, taking his hand as he helps her out of the car. "You know, I kinda feel like Cinderella or something, being escorted to the ball by my handsome pr… er, pilot."

Logan laughs, placing one hand against her back as he extends the other towards the club building with a flourish. "Well, then, Cinderella, you  _shall_  go to the ball."

Veronica shakes her head at his antics as they approach the large party tent set up outside the main entrance to the club. As they get nearer, though, her nerves start to kick in and she exhales heavily, Logan's hand pressing more firmly against her back in response.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah." She nods. "Just nervous. No biggie."

"You'll be fine," he says. "The Christmas Ball isn't as formal as the other events, so you don't have to worry about the usual etiquette."

"That's good to know." She sucks in a steadying breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

Logan holds open the door for her, and she steps across the threshold into the darkened tent. There are a lot of people already here, milling around and making small talk as they sip champagne.

"Wow," she murmurs as she takes in their surroundings.

"Nice, huh?"

The tent's walls and ceiling are covered with black fabric, tiny, sparkling lights embedded within it, and there are small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There's a bar along the wall closest to them and Veronica can just about make out a stage and a dancefloor at the back, several round tables with elaborate table pieces set up in front of it.

"Welcome to the Christmas Ball." A thirty-something man in the same uniform as Logan steps in front of them and holds out his hand with a smile. "I'm Evan, the club president."

"Nice to meet you, Evan." Veronica shakes his hand.

He nods in greeting, then turns to Logan. "Good to see you, Echolls."

"You too, Cooper."

As Evan moves on to greet the next guests, Logan guides Veronica further inside the tent. A waiter comes by with a tray of drinks and Logan snags two glasses of champagne from him, handing one to her.

"Thanks." She takes it from him and lifts it to her lips for a sip. "So, what do we do now?"

"We can go explore if you like. I heard they've hired a magician, and there's a casino, a snowboard machine and a cocktail bar somewhere around here too."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." He grins. "And the booze is free all night."

"Wow. Okay," she says. "Maybe this evening won't be so bad after all."

"Come on." He takes her hand. "Let's go."

Weaving through the crowd, Logan nods and greets various people as they go. They leave the tent and enter the club building, and as they make their way into what looks to be the games room, another man in dinner dress uniform stops them. This time, instead of throwing out another quick hello, Logan grins widely, stepping forward to give the man an enthusiastic hug and clap on the back.

"Veronica, this is Tommy; we fly together," Logan introduces the newcomer. "Tommy, meet my girlfriend, Veronica."

"Oh." Tommy's eyes widen in realisation as he shakes Veronica's hand. "So,  _you're_  the infamous Veronica."

"Infamous, huh?" She looks to Logan, cocking a questioning eyebrow. "Exactly what have you been telling these people about me?"

Logan opens his mouth to respond, but Tommy cuts in with, "Oh, don't worry, nothing bad, I assure you. In fact, you're something of a legend around here."

"Really?" Veronica straightens in surprise. "How so?"

"I may have mentioned you and your investigative skills a couple of times," Logan admits, looking a little sheepish. "When I was feeling nostalgic."

"Try every time he had too much to drink," Tommy adds, sporting a wicked grin.

"Dude, come on," says Logan, warning evident in his tone. "Don't make me spill all  _your_  secrets."

"Okay, okay. I'm backing off." Tommy holds up his hands in surrender. "It's nice to meet you, Veronica."

"Likewise."

"So… what do you think?"" Tommy gestures around the room.

When Veronica frowns in confusion, Logan explains, "He was in charge of the decorations."

"Oh." Veronica takes in the small trees dotted around the room, draped in strings of lights, the streamers pinned along the walls, and the many sprigs of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "It's very nice."

Logan looks around incredulously. "Uh, dude, how much mistletoe did you buy?"

"Enough." Tommy grins. "I mean, it's Christmas. Perfect opportunity to get lucky."

"Yeah, okay. Good luck with that." He claps his friend on the back again, then slips his hand into Veronica's again. "Well, we're gonna take a look around. See ya later, man."

"He seems nice," says Veronica, as they head across the room toward the small casino area.

"Yeah, he's a good guy," agrees Logan.

They spend the next thirty minutes trying out the games and helping themselves to more drinks from the hosted bar, before joining the line for the dinner service.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Veronica pipes up as they tuck into roast beef, potatoes and winter vegetables in the darkened dining hall. There's a grand piano set up in the middle, on which a formally-dressed pianist is playing Christmas carols. "This isn't so bad."

"See, I told you," Logan replies with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Of course, all this free alcohol is helping," she adds, lifting her glass of wine.

"Certainly is."

He clinks his glass with hers and takes a sip, before sliding his arm along the back of her chair and leaning in close.

"Hey… I love you."

An indulgent smile spreads across her face, warmth spreading through her chest as she turns her head to kiss him, her hand coming to his cheek. "Love you, too."

* * *

By midnight, Veronica is more than a little tipsy and having more fun than she ever imagined she would. She's never been much of a party girl, and she can't even remember the last time she had a good night out, what with the pressures of law school, then spending much of the last year running the business single-handedly and helping her father recover from his accident, so she's kind of surprised by how much energy she still has this late in the night.

"Come on." She grabs Logan's hands and starts tugging on them. "Dance with me."

"You know I don't dance," he protests, even as he laughs and allows her to drag him towards the dance floor.

"Well, you should," she says decisively as she pulls him into a free space amongst the sea of bodies.

He stops, quirking an eyebrow. "You've seen me dance, remember?"

She shrugs. "So? Live a little."

"Seriously?" He grins. " _You're_  telling  _me_  to live a little? Miss ' _I Don't Socialise Unless I'm Forced To'_? Wow, maybe I should bring you to all these events."

"Don't push your luck, flyboy." She releases one of his hands and holds up a warning finger, then tugs him close with the other hand. "Now, dance with me."

Logan just smiles affectionately, shaking his head at her as he reluctantly starts moving to the fast-paced music. After a couple of minutes, Veronica takes pity on him and sends him off to acquire more drinks from the bar. By the time he comes back and they've taken a breather, the music has changed to something slower, so she loops her arms around his neck and pulls him into a swaying slow dance. His hands rest almost awkwardly on her waist at first, his movements a little stiff, but she tightens her arms around him and he relaxes, sliding his arms around her back, hands flattening against her spine.

She smiles up at him as they dance, the alcohol combined with the heat of his body against hers sending a warm buzz right through her. She almost can't believe she had tried so hard get out of coming here tonight, and she feels a little guilty for giving Logan so much shit about it earlier.

Her smile widens and Logan's brow furrows in question, before he mouths, "What?"

"Nothing," she returns. "Just this."

She rises up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his. He relaxes into it immediately, smiling against her mouth.

"I love you like this," he murmurs when they part.

"Like what?"

"Happy," he says. "And a little uninhibited."

"I kind of like it, too," she admits. "It nice to let loose for once."

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining."

"I feel I should remind you here that you are just as 'uninhibited' as me right now."

"I know." He grins, kissing her again.

The music changes then and the festive sounds of Mariah Carey filter through the speaker system. Veronica's eyes light up in response. She isn't a Mariah fan by any means, but this song, coupled with her good mood, sends a thrill of excitement through her.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ ," she starts singing the words to Logan. " _There is just one thing I need_." He grins down at her, shaking his head in amusement, and it only encourages her to continue. " _I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_."

Logan slides his hand into hers, then spins her out from him. Taken by surprise, she almost stumbles, but quickly recovers, her mouth dropping open as she sends him an incredulous look. Her pulls her back into his body again and she laughs, picking up the song again, singing the words this time as she leans into him.

" _Make my wish come true…"_  Logan drops a kiss to her nose, and she gasps when he dips her backwards. " _All I want for Christmas is you_."

* * *

It's after two a.m. by the time they arrive back in Neptune, but Veronica's still buzzing. She giggles as she trips over her dress while trying to step out of her shoes, and Logan has to grab her around the waist from behind so she doesn't fall over.

"Whoa, steady," he murmurs teasingly.

"I'm fine." She swats at his hands, even as she struggles to slip off her right shoe.

"You're not fine." He chuckles, moving in front of her. "Just stand right there, and hold onto me."

Crouching before her, he guides her hands to his shoulders for balance, then lifts the hem of her dress and carefully removes her stiletto heels, one at a time, placing them neatly along the wall.

"There you go."

"Thank you." She tries to keep a straight face as she nods, but she can't stop the grin from tugging at her lips as she realises his position in front of her, his hands under her dress, fingers wrapped around her calves

"You know…" She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, looking down at him suggestively. "Move your hands a bit higher and we'll be having a much better time."

Logan returns the grin. "Is that a request?"

"Well, I wouldn't object."

"Okay, then." He waggles his eyebrows in response.

His hands slide further up her legs and Veronica shivers with arousal when they skim across the back of her thighs, before slipping between them. His fingers brush against her panties, causing Veronica to inhale sharply, heat pooling between her legs.

"God, yes…" She sighs, cradling the back of his head with her hands as he presses his nose to her stomach, over the material of her dress. "Make love to me, Logan."

He nods against her abdomen, but after one more stroke of his fingers, he removes his hands and readjusts her dress, before standing up. Veronica opens her mouth to protest but he stops her with a kiss and smiles down at her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he whispers, glancing toward the kitchen. "Don't wanna wake the puppy."

She nods her agreement and he bends his knees, lifting her into his arms and breathing out a quick 'shh' when she yelps in surprise. He carries her down the hall and into the bedroom, hissing out a curse when first his elbow and then her legs hit the doorframe as he tries to manoeuvre them both through the door at the same time. It makes Veronica giggle and she buries her face in his shoulder to muffle her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he mutters, though his tone is amused.

Veronica lifts her head, giving him a lazy smile. "I think you might be a little drunk, Lieutenant Echolls. Can't even get through a door."

"Oh, yeah?" he counters, kicking the door closed behind them. "You're one to talk, you couldn't even take your shoes off without falling on your ass."

"Yeah, okay, you got me," she acknowledges. "But it feels good, right, being all warm and happy."

"It does."

He lowers her down onto the bed, then flops down next to her. They lie side by side for a few seconds, just breathing softly, before Logan turns his head to look at her. She does the same and they smile at each other for a long moment, until Veronica shifts onto her side and reaches out a hand to touch his cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey." He gives her an almost goofy grin.

She gives a soft laugh at his expression, then leans in and presses her lips to his. He's warm and inviting, and as he turns onto his side as well, his hand sliding over her hip and pulling her close, she lets herself get lost in the kiss. That is, until his fingers move across her back and then walk up her side, and he starts tickling her.

Veronica giggles, breaking the kiss and wriggling away from him. "Stop it!" 

He just grins widely and reaches for her across the bed, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulls her down to him again.

"Logan, no. I mean it," she warns. "I'm ticklish."

"I know." He raises his eyebrows devilishly. "That's what makes this so fun."

"For you, maybe." She swats at his hands, twisting her body away from him. "Not for me."

He doesn't let her get far, pinning her beneath him on the bed and grinning down at her mischievously. "Now I have you where I want you."

"Yeah?" she questions. "And what are you gonna do with me?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

He lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her fervently, making her head spin with want and desire.

"Logan…" She sighs against his lips, her hands coming to his jacket and trying to push it off him.

"Wait a sec."

He sits up, kneeling between her legs where her dress has ridden up, and tugs off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Then he pulls off the bowtie and cummerbund and tosses them to the ground as well.

"Come here." She reaches for him, but he pushes her hands away.

"First things first." He shoots her a suggestive smile, then crawls further down the bed, sliding his hands under her dress and easing her panties down over her hips. When they're gone, he settles between her legs, pushing the material of her dress up around her waist as he looks up at her.

"Now just lie back and enjoy yourself."

She swallows. "Oh, I will. Believe me"

He strokes a finger along her sex, then dips it between her wet lips. She sucks in a sharp breath in response, her body tight with anticipation, fingers tangling in his hair. He eases a finger inside her, then two, and as he curls them upwards, searching for that particular spot, he finally lowers his mouth to her.

"Fuck, yes…" she mutters as his tongue licks a circle around her clit before his lips close around it and he sucks gently.

She drapes her legs over his shoulders, her thighs tightening around his head as he expertly brings her to orgasm with his mouth and fingers… not once, or twice, but three times in quick succession, until she's lying boneless on the bed, panting, and tingling all over.

"You are  _so_ fucking good at that," she manages eventually. "Like, the best ever."

"I aim to please." He looks up at her with a shit-eating grin.

"Get up here," she tells him. "But get those clothes off first."

"Yes, ma'am."

He rises up to a kneel again, quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and tugging it off. As he slides off the bed and starts undoing his pants, Veronica sits up, reaching around to unzip her dress, then pulling it over her head. She isn't wearing a bra underneath, and Logan pauses to stare at her, his pants halfway down his hips.

"Like what you see?" she teases, stretching out on the bedspread and striking a seductive pose.

He scoffs, his heated gaze roaming over her body. "Like you even need to ask."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing at all," he says quickly, pushing his pants down his legs and then reaching into the nightstand drawer for a condom.

In his haste to join her on the bed, he seems to forget to actually step out of the pants and he trips, landing half on top of her on the bed with an 'oof'. Veronica gasps in shock at the unexpected weight, before bursting into tipsy laughter.

"Oh my God!" she gasps out between giggles. "Very stealthy, flyboy."

Logan lifts his head, looking annoyed at her amusement for half a second, before he sees the funny side and starts chuckling along with her.

"Sorry," he manages to get out as he shifts off her and onto his back, kicking off the offending pants in the process. "I'm usually a lot more graceful than that."

"You're telling me."

They lie next to each other, catching their breath as the laughter finally dies down. Veronica looks to the ceiling for a moment, her hand resting over her stomach, before she sneaks a glance at Logan. He's looking at her, eyes shining with amusement and affection, and the atmosphere between them changes, becoming electric.

She smiles and rolls over, straddling his hips. His hands come to her waist and she rests her hands on his chest, leaning forward so their noses are touching, their lips not even an inch apart.

"I love you, Echolls." She closes the gap, kissing him.

"You're the love of my life, Mars," he murmurs when they part.

"Wow, you really do get sentimental when you've been drinking," she acknowledges with a soft grin. "First, it was all 'we're epic' and now it's 'you're the love of my life'."

"Guess I'm just a sentimental guy." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Guess you are."

She kisses him again, then sits up, plucking the condom packet from his hand and tearing it open, feeling his eyes on her as she rolls it on. She catches his gaze as she rises up and sinks down onto him.

"Fuck…" he grinds out, one hand moving to cup her bottom and the other sliding up her spine, urging her down to him as they move together.

Veronica kisses his lips again, then his chin, then along his jaw, before lowering her face to his neck, pressing her nose to his warm skin and breathing him in.

"God, you smell amazing," she mumbles, as Logan rocks up into her.

"So do you," he whispers back.

His arms tighten around her and he sits up. The sudden movement startles her, and she gasps, the change in position sending thrills along her nerves. His hands flatten against her back, sliding slowly up and down her spine as he lowers his head to her shoulder, pressing his lips to her heated skin. He sucks and nibbles his way along her collarbone, until he reaches the base of her neck. His tongue darts out, licking a trail up towards her jaw and Veronica shivers, a low moan escaping her mouth. She rocks firmly against him, rolling her hips in an attempt to ease the throbbing ache building low in her belly.

Logan smiles against her skin, kissing the underside of her jaw before lifting his head and capturing her lips with his own. His hands move to her hips, lingering there for a moment before they slide to her bottom, cupping and squeezing her flesh in his palms as he urges her to move faster.

"Fuhh…" is all she can manage, the word muffled against his mouth.

Her head is spinning, tension building rapidly inside her as it races towards its inevitable peak. She's almost there, but not quite. She needs a little… something… extra.

"Touch me," she gasps out, tearing her mouth from his.

He doesn't reply, just slides one hand from her bottom and slips it between her legs, the backs of his fingers parting her lower lips and rubbing gently against her clit. She's about to tell him it's not enough, that he needs to go faster, but then his fingers bend, his knuckles applying just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot, in just the way only _he_ knows how to do, and a bolt of white-hot pleasure shoots through her entire body.

She moans, long and low, wave after wave of orgasmic bliss flowing over her, and she clings to his shoulders as she rides it out.

She's still seeing stars when Logan twists his upper body, lowering her down to the bed and rolling them over. Not breaking the rhythm of his hips for even a second, he strokes into her long and hard. His pace increases, his movements becoming uncontrolled as he comes with a soft moan. Veronica hooks her legs over the back of his, holding him close, her arms locked tightly around his neck, and he drops his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily as he comes down from the high.

Veronica smiles lazily, relaxed and fully sated, as she runs her fingers through his hair, and Logan gives a mumble of satisfaction, nuzzling the spot on her neck that always makes her shiver.

"Love you," she whispers.

He lifts his head, supporting himself on his elbows as he smiles down at her, his expression filled with tenderness and warmth. "Love you, too."

He leans in, dropping a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling out and rolling onto his back beside her. They lie side-by-side for a few moments, until Veronica shivers, the cold air hitting her bare, exposed skin now that he's no longer keeping her warm. Logan notices, and with a small, concerned frown, he moves off the bed, quickly disposing of the condom, and pulls back the covers. Veronica follows his lead and they snuggle together, tugging the sheets around them.

"I had a great time tonight," she says softly, Logan's arms coming around her, holding her close to his chest. "Thank you for persuading me to go with you."

He smiles. "Thank you for indulging me."

Veronica slides her hand up to cup his face, smoothing her thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry for being a bitch about it."

"You weren't." He turns his head, pressing his lips to her palm, his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Oh, I was," she counters.

His mouth twists up in a smirk, as he acknowledges, "Yeah, okay. You were."

"I'm sorry."

The smirk widens into a full smile. "So, does this mean you'll accompany me to the next ball?"

Veronica's eyes widen, caught off-guard. "Oh, um… well… I—"

"Hey, it's okay." He chuckles. "I'm not gonna make you decide right now."

"Oh, thank God." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, don't sound  _too_  relieved," he jokes.

"Sorry." She shoots him a teasing grin.

Logan just shakes his head in amusement for a moment, then sobers, lifting his hand to brush her hair back from her face as he looks at her sincerely. "You looked breathtaking tonight, Veronica. The belle of the ball."

She looks down, feeling her cheeks flush with heat. "Thanks."

She feels Logan lips against her forehead before he whispers, "Merry Christmas, Veronica."

Not one to be traditional, she responds with a soft, "Happy Holidays, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> 14\. "If it involves fake smiling, I'm not going." - any holiday  
> 16\. "How much mistletoe did you buy?!"


End file.
